Sick and Tired
by Mew Phong
Summary: Sick and tired, Lucy goes to Kain for help. Unfortunately, the institute has a few very caring, or very uncaring, occupants. GINX


"Kain, I don't feel well." Lucy croaked as rubbing her eyes.

Her usually flushed cheeks were drained of colour and dripping with sweat. Her eyes were bloodshot and half closed, and she was coughing heavily every few words.

"What's wrongs?" The normally stoic and calm Kain asked worriedly.

"My head hurts, my nose won't let me breath and my throat hurts whenever I open it to wide, and I can't stand for long." Lucy explained with a wince and a cough, before her knees gave in and she fell to the floor.

Carefully scooping her up, Kain carried her bridle style saying."I'm taking you to the infirmary. You probably should've gone there before coming to me."

Though truly touched that she thought it more useful to see him then to go to the infirmary he was worried about what would happen had she done this with something more serious. Like being put in a coma.

"Mhkay." Lucy mumbled, already half asleep. Kain sighed, not knowing whether to keep her awake so Hank could examine her or to let her fall asleep, as it looked she hadn't done in days.

"Kain? What's going on?" Gene called, walking over to Kain and Lucy with a book in hand.

"Lucy's not feeling well." Kain answered, still making his way down to the infirmary.

"She doesn't look well. Is it serious?" Gene said, looking down at the small girl now soundly asleep in Kain's arms.

"I don't know." Kain replied, biting back the urge to add; I'll tell you once I get my medical license.

It was silent for a while, except for the footsteps and Lucy's heavy breathing, until they reached the door to the infirmary, where Kain noticed that both his hands were occupied with holding Lucy and he couldn't open the door.

"Here, let me get that for you." Gene said, grabbing the doorknob with his right hand and pulling it open.

"Thanks." Kain said, walking through the door before calling.

"Dr. McCoy? You here?" When he got no answer he placed the little girl on the nearest infirmary bed and turned to Gene. "Can you get him down here?"

"Sure, just use the intercom." Gene pointed to a small red button on the wall by the door that had a speaker next to it.

Feeling rather stupid, Kain mumbled "Oh." Before walking over to it, hitting the red button her leaned to the speaker and saying "Doctor McCoy. We need you at the Infirmary."

* * *

><p>"Doctor McCoy. We need you at the infirmary." Kains voice said, blaring over the intercom.<p>

"Well that didn't sound like Natasha's voice." James quipped, giving Jocelyn a perverted wink.

He, Jocelyn and a few others were sitting in the rec room, playing an interesting game of truth or dare. No one seemed to remember what happened the last time they played it.

Giving James a well deserved punch on the arm Jocelyn replied laughing "I wonder who pissed Blaise off this time!"

Red smirked, throwing a glance outside. "Well deres nah tornado or hurricane so it couldn't 'ave been Lucy. Maybe Gene?"

"Or Fallon. She must not like her sister dating!" Paavai said through chuckles.

"Hey! Ah'm right 'ere! It wasn't ma!" Fallon exclaimed giving Paavai a glare.

"Maybe it was..." James paused for effect, "Nathan!"

The whole room dissolved into giggles, Red throwing a pillow at him. "Well dats one abusive relationship!" She stated wickedly.

"Not to mention hot!" Jocelyn joked

"C'mon guys. Tink realistically. Who pisses 'er off de most?" Fallon said, trying to actually figure out who was hurt.

"Pisses her off or pisses her off the most?" James asked a bit more calmly.

"De most." Fallon confirmed.

"Probably Kenneth, Long and Fallon. Oh, and _Dittle_." Jocelyn joked, putting am emphasis on Paavai's nickname, much to her annoyance.

"Yeah, but Fallon and I are here, so that only leaves Kenneth and Long." Paavia replied, giving Josie a scowl but otherwise ignoring the use of her nick name.

"Kenneth or Long?" James asked the room

In unison they replied "Kenneth!"

"Gee, thanks guys." Kenneth said entering the room with Yuna, Nathan, Asha and Blaise closely behind him.

"Sorry, but you're the butt monkey!" James said giving Kenneth a small shrug.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are, Kenneth." Yuna replied softly with a smile.

"Ah did nah hurt anyone!" Blaise exclaimed furious.

"Sure you didn't." Paavia smirked before asking "Hey Yin where's Yang?"

"Don call us dat!" Blaise snarled before being cut off by Kenneth"She went to see who's hurt."

"Hope it's Long." Blaise said. The two... Weren't always on the best terms with each other. But no one would deny that their little stunt with Marina and Asha was badass and that they made a great team.

"It's not me." Long spoke up from the corner with a scowl. It appeared as though she had been there for a while. "It's Lucy."

The room shut up. Either because of Longs sudden appearance or because the fact that Lucy, the youngest student there. The kid sister to everyone. The school pet! Was hurt. Sure they made jokes about how she'd eventually get someone so mad that she'd end up hurt but no one, no one, actually thought anyone would be stupid enough to hurt her.

* * *

><p>"Lucy?" Three heads turned to see who it was. Two heads turned back to the little girl lying on the bed when they saw Marina.<p>

"Whits wrong wit 'er?" Marina asked walking forward concerned.

"Oh, just a case of strep throat and maybe a sinus cold." Beast replied, calmly stowing away the thermometer in his lab coat pocket. "Nothing to worry about, she'll just have to stay here for a few nights."

"Are you sure?" Kain said, turning on Beast almost accusingly.

"Yes, don't worry, Kain. She'll be back to her happy hyper self in no time." Beast said with a warm smile, not minding his tone.

"She looks terrible." Marina said, looking down at the little girl laying almost helplessly in the bed.

"Yes, well. I'm sure you wouldn't look that good either if you were in her position." Hank said.

"What are we supposed to do to help her?" Gene asked softly

"I've put her on a prescription, you can't really do much for her at the moment. I'd suggest maybe staying with her for a while, but be careful it's contagious."

* * *

><p>"My throat hurts!"<p>

"Who has de Tylenol?"

"I hate being here!"

"I'm going to kill you when I get out brat!"

"My head feels like I'm going to explode!"

"Mr. McCoy, can we go get ice cream?" A perky Lucy asked as she turned from the infirmary window to Beast.

With a sigh Hank replied with a smile "Of course, Jeans going to be down in a little while to watch the charges anyways."

"How could they be so silly! I mean! They all got sick together and right after I did!" Lucy laughed happily.

"I don't know," Hank replied looking down at Lucy with a smile. "I even warned them too!"

"Yeah! I'm not going to risk getting sick again!" Lucy smiled skipping along side Henry as she hummed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes... I was sick.. and felt like writing tis... hope you all like it XD<strong>


End file.
